The present invention is directed generally to a streamlining appendage for the rearward end of a vehicle and more particularly to a foreshortened peripheral open ended appendage into which air from around the vehicle is directed for expelling that air at the rearward end of the vehicle to minimize turbulence and dispel the relative vacuum formed by the vehicle's forward movement.
Many vehicles such as tractor trailer trucks are designed to maximize their load carrying capacity with little consideration given to aerodynamic performance. Various wind foils and the like have been provided for increasing the aerodynamic efficiency of the tractors and the upper forward ends of the trailers to facilitate slicing through a mass of air. Little, if anything, has been done to streamline the rearward end of such large vehicles as truck trailer combinations, trains and the like.
Furthermore, little attention has been given to the manner in which the weight of a vehicle is distributed so as to minimize its deleterious affect upon the structural integrity of the surface overwhich the vehicle travels.
Generally, aerodynamic efficiency of an imperfectly streamlined vehicle can be improved where streamlining is not practicable by: (1) passively ducting, displaying or venting air so as to minimize drag, or (2) by actively moving air by fan or blower and thereby achieving "forced aerodynamics".
Prior ground effect machines commonly referred to as Hovercraft, utilized forced air, but for other than aerodynamic purposes. Such vehicles have generally been designed for lift, with little or no consideration given to the possibilities for aerodynamic applications for the airstreams created thereby.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved streamlining appendage for the rearward end of a vehicle.
Another object is to provide a streamlining appendage which is operative to dissipate the vacuum created at the rearward end of a vehicle in response to forward movement.
Another object is to provide a rearward appendage for a vehicle which minimizes turbulent air flow behind the vehicle.
Another object is to provide a streamlining appendage through which air is ejected to equalize the pressure differential between the front and rear ends of the vehicle.
A further object is to provide a streamlining appendage for the rearward end of a vehicle which is formed in two half sections for attachment to conventional cargo doors.
Another object is to provide a rearward streamlining appendage which is collapsible to avoid interference with loading docks, swinging movement of the doors, etc.
Another object is to provide a streamlining appendage which cooperates with depending skirts below a vehicle for receiving air from the underside of a vehicle and ejecting it at the rearward end.
Another object is to provide a rearward streamlining appendage which receives forced air from a blower carried on the underside of the vehicle.
Another object is to provide a vehicle with a fan on the underside thereof to better distribute vehicular weight to the road surface while minimizing tire wear and friction.
Another object is to provide on the underside of a vehicle, an enclosed fan (ground effect machine or hovercraft) which is safe and efficient for commercial use due to multiple skirts which scavenge air blown outwardly therefrom so as to prevent damage to others and their property while utilizing scavenged air for aerodynamic purposes.
Another object is to provide an inner skirt surrounding the fan which can be raised to increase weight on the vehicle wheels for increased traction when braking.
Another object is to provide a vehicle with a ground effect machine or hovercraft accessory which would be installed in a manner to contribute towards the forward momentum of the vehicle.
Another object is to provide a streamlining appendage which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.